


Not An Average Way To Meet

by TsukishimaandNagisa



Category: Septiplier - Fandom
Genre: M/M, Septiplier AWAY!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-24
Updated: 2016-10-27
Packaged: 2018-08-24 12:01:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,831
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8371591
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TsukishimaandNagisa/pseuds/TsukishimaandNagisa
Summary: This is basically another Septiplier  fanfic from another fan but I think this one will be especially special for some people out there! So no summary just a surprise for yall!





	1. Oppsie!

**Author's Note:**

> YAY \^.^/ Finally starting to write so get excited!

Sean woke up to the bright, blinding sun hitting his face. He sat up in his bed, wearing a gray t-shirt, shorts and only one sock with his messy green hair.

"Uggghhhh another day! I might take a day off and not make a video today.." he said in his tired Irish accent. He stretched his arms up and looked around his messy room. Sean pulled himself out of bed, yawning and dragging his feet against the carpet to his bathroom. He opened the door and walked in, turning on the shower to a nice warm temperature, perfect for him.

He stepped in, feeling the warm water hit his back, causing him to jerk his back forward "God Dammit!" he said with a chuckle in his voice. He finally got out, wrapping a towel around his waist and wrapping one around his head for the perfect waviness for his hair.

He looked in the mirror and puckered up his lips, snapping his fingers "Got to be fabulous everyday!"

Sean brushed his teeth and dried his hair, shaking the towel off and then shaking out his hair. He brushed his hair and ruffled his hair for the perfect fluffiness. He walked into his room, going into his closet and pulling out a random t-shirt and some nice, navy blue jeans. He put on some socks and converse and stepped out of his room.

"What a nice day today, I guess I'll go out instead of staying in here." Sean said, grabbing a jacket "I guess I'll go and get a coffee or whatever." He shut the door to his apartment and locked the door, walking out to the cold, fall air and looking out to the quiet neighborhood.

"What time is?" Sean said, pulling out his phone to check the time. 9:30 am.

"Wow, this is the earliest I've ever been up. I'm always up at night, waiting for the latest video game to come out and the record it at 2 am!" He turned off his phone and walked down the sidewalk wo a small, adorable coffee shop that smelled like honey in the inside. Sean was dying for a warm coffee with a cinnamon muffin on the side, that would make his morning. He walked down the sidewalk and turned to the left, smelling that honey scent. He was smiling brighter and brighter after every step he took.

Sean opened the glass door to the coffee shop, hearing the little "Ding!" of a bell as he entered. He chuckled and walked to counter, looking up at the menu.

"Hello sir, what will you have today?" said the beach blond girl behind the counter, showing her bright braces. She was in her mid teens, her hair tied back and wearing a red apron.

"I'll have a regular coffee and a cinnamon muffin, please." Sean said, still looking at all the different options.

"Alright, that will be $4.97." The young waitress said, waiting with the same perky smile. Sean pulled out a five dollar bill that was crinkled in his pocket and gave it to the waitress. The waitress opened the cash register and gave Sean his change and receipt.

"You can go wait right over there for your name to be called." she said, pointing to where a small counter was against the wall. Sean nodded with a smile and walked over to the counter, waiting patiently.

A few minutes passed as Sean was staring into space, just staring at the wall until he heard the waitress call his name repeatedly. He stood up and walked to the waitress until he bumped into someone, feeling the burn of fresh coffee hit his chest.

"AHHHHHHH TO HOT, TO HOT!!!!!" Sean screamed out in his Irish accent.

"Oh my goodness! I'm so sorry for that, I wasn't paying attention!" said a deep voice in front of Sean.

Sean looked up and his eyes grew big, his pupils becoming dilated. He saw the most handsome man, almost like a god. The man gave Sean napkins, pressing them against his chest. 

"A-Are you okay?" said the man, staring straight into Sean's eyes. Sean could barely get any words out of his mouth, staring at the man in awe.

"I-I'm o-okay.." said Sean, slowly standing up straight. Sean took the napkins and wiped his shirt, leaving a big brown coffee stain on his shirt.

"That's a relief! I thought you almost burned to death! I'm Mark." said the man, holding out his hand to shake. Sean looked at his hand and slowly took it, shaking his hand.

"I'm Sean. I'm sorry about your coffee, I'll buy you a new one." Sean said, going up to the counter.

"Oh no, no don't. That was my fault for bumping into you." Mark said, grabbing Sean's arm to stop him. Sean loved the feeling of Mark's grip on his arm that he started to blush the lightest shade of red.

"Ummm, sir are you gonna take your coffee and muffin. They are starting to get cold and I have to get to my break." said the blond waitress, starting to look aggravated. Sean looked at waitress and nodded, taking his now cold coffee and muffin.

"Well, it was nice meeting you Mark. Maybe I'll see you around." Sean said, looking at Mark with a soft smile.

"Yea. How about we hang out tomorrow night so I can make up for ruining your gray shirt." said Mark, pointing up and down at the now messy shirt.  Sean started to blush rapidly.

"Y-Yea sure, we can do that. Why don't you give me your number for a time and place?" Sean said, looking away, slightly embarrassed.

"Sure..." said Mark, grabbing a napkin and pen, writing down his number "here it is. Text me when you have a chance, I got to go now. a Bye-Bye!" Mark had folded up napkin and placed it into Sean's shirt pocket. He then left the coffee shop without a coffee and turning to the left, disappearing down the street. Sean sat down at a nearby table, his mouth opened up in shock. He took out the napkin and unfolded, staring at the number. A little heart was placed next to Mark's number with also a couple XO's next to it too. Sean held the napkin to his heart and sighed with happiness.

"I think I'm in love..." Sean said, closing his eyes and picturing his Senpai. He held up the napkin and kissed the number, placing it back in his pocket and then eating his muffin with a goofy smile planted on his face and a little chuckle escaping his mouth as he ate. Sean was truly in love from that day forth.

       

 

  

 

 

 

 

 


	2. The First Date that Completed his World: Part 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> :) lol typing in class X3 Hope everyone is having a Great Day

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Now this is where it gets serious lol X3

Sean stared at his phone with eager in his eyes, waiting for Mark to text him back. He taped his finger tips on his desk rapidly, turning his phone on and off, on and off, every five minutes. Sean sighed and looked to his blank, computer screen. 

"Why won't Senpai text me back!" said Sean, with a whine in his voice, stomping his feet like a bratty little girl. He stared at his computer, looking at what Twitter was offering. He scrolled down, resting his chin on his fist. He read the comments on his twitter and chuckled.

"Guess I should make a video." he said, turning on his webcam and opening up Happy Wheels. He pressed record and looked at the webcam. He high-five the camera and smiled his big bright smile.

"Hello Everybody! My name is Jacksepticeye! And today we are..." He got cut off by seeing his phone on, seeing he had got a text message by Mark. His jaw dropped in shock and looked at the webcam, his eyes huge. He stared down to his lap, turning off his webcam. He opened up his phone and pressed on the text message, reading what Mark had said.

"Sorry! I was busy recording a video for Youtube. I'm pretty sure you know what it is. But anyways, we should hang out tonight! I know this great movie we can go see together! It starts at 7:00 pm so I'll pick you up at 6:30? Text me back with an answer. Also, you should check out my Youtube channel, Markiplier is the name. XOXO." Sean chuckled at XO's, smiling uncontrollably. He texted back Mark, saying...

"Sure, 6:30 works for me. See you then :)"

He looked at the name Mark had said to be his Channel so Sean typed it up into Youtube. He clicked on his channel and saw at all the subscribers he had. 15 million subscribers! Sean was impressed and smirked, scrolling on his channel. He clicked on the first video he found interesting and watched.

Sean was lost in just watching Mark's videos, listening to his voice, his laugh, his scream, and the jokes he had to tell that once he checked the time it was 5:30 pm. Sean clicked out of Youtube in a hurry and ran to his closet.

"NO! No time for a shower! Just wear a lot of cologne!" Sean said in soft whisper. He looked through his closet, throwing different t-shirts on the ground, causing a huge mess. "No....No...No, not that one either....Ah! Perfect!" he said, finding the perfect shirt, which was just an Aeropostale t-shirt. He put on a new pair of blue jeans that didn't smell like coffee and his converse. He ran to the bathroom in a rush, brushing his teeth and spraying on the only cologne he had. He brushed his teeth and ruffled his hair to the perfect fluffiness. He then ran back to his desk and looked on his phone.

" _1_ _missed call(s): Markipoo <3 _"

Sean grabbed his phone and unlocked it, calling Mark back. He heard the click of someone pick up the phone.

"Sean! Hi! I'm on my way to pick you up. Are you ready?" Mark said over the phone with a cheerful tone.

"Y...Yea, I'm ready Sen- I mean Mark. I watched a few of your videos earlier today and your hilarious! I have a YouTube Channel too, maybe you can check it out..." Sean said in a shy and nervous voice. He bit his lip, blushing a dark red on the other end of the line.

"Yea! I'll start watching them as soon as I can! And are you okay? You sound exhausted? Have you been doing something I should know..." Mark said with concern in his voice, giving a little chuckle.

"Oh no, no! Ewwww! I was in a rush getting ready for tonight!" Sean said with a nervous giggle, scratching the back of his neck.

"Alright, you silly. I'll see you in a few." Mark said, hanging up the phone. Sean turned off his phone, looking out the window from his apartment, waiting to see Mark. Ten minutes passed as Sean was switching through different tabs, from Tumblr to Twitter to YouTube until he heard the beep of a car horn. He looked out the window and saw a black car parked outside of the front of his apartment. He smiled and ran to the door while on his way, grabbing his jacket and keys. He closed door to the apartment, looking it and walking to the car. He knocked on the window to the car, seeing Mark scrolling through Instagram. Mark looked over and smiled, opening the door for Sean.

"Hi Sean! Let's get going before we miss the previews." Mark said with a giggle in his voice. Sean nodded, stepping into the car and closing the door. He put on his seatbelt and looked at Mark with a huge smile.

"This is going to be fun!" Sean said, looking forward. Mark smiled and started to drive to the theaters. Sean couldn't help but see Mark's hand free, as he really wanted to hold it softly. Mark looked over and giggled...

"What are you looking at silly?" Mark said, staring from Sean and back to the road.

Sean blushed lightly "I'm just staring at the....the, um.....cup holders! Yea, cup holders." Sean said as an excuse.

Mark giggled and took Sean's hand, holding tightly "No, you were staring at my hand. You're terrible at lying!..." Mark said with a slight smirk, "It's okay, you can hold my hand." Sean blushed darker and looked away so Mark couldn't see. He showed a small smile and looked forward, holding Mark's hand tight.

Sean and Mark finally arrived at the theaters after twenty minutes of driving and being stuck behind red lights. Mark parked the car and looked over at Sean, smiling.

"We're here." Mark said, unlocking the doors to the car. Sean nodded and opened the door, stepping out. Mark opened his door and stepped, locking the doors after they were all closed. Sean walked next to Mark looking around at all the people, mostly the couples. Mark looked over at Sean and smiled, nudging him with his elbow.

"You want a piggy back ride?" Mark asked, giggling uncontrollably. Sean giggled and nodded, going around to Mark's back. Mark squatted down a little as Sean jumped on his back, wrapping his arms around his back. Mark stood back up, holding Sean's legs and walking towards the entrance to the theaters. Sean giggled and placed his chin on Mark's shoulder. 

Once they were inside, Sean jumped down and walked to the ticket counter while Mark walked to the snack bar. Sean had got tickets to watch the new movie, Ouija. He payed and walked over to Mark, holding the tickets in his hand. Mark had his hands full with two large popcorns, two different types of candies, and two small drinks. Sean giggled, helping Mark by grabbing the drinks. The walked to the ticket counter and gave the person working the ticket counter their tickets. 

"Your movie is the first to the left." said the guy working the tickets, pointing to the first theater on the left. Sean and Mark nodded and walked towards the theater, walking in to find their seats. Their seats were on the top last row.

They walked up all the steps to the last row, dropping little pieces of popcorn on the ground. They finally found their seats, placing down all the snacks they bought. They finally sat down in their seats in a huff, getting comfortable. They watched the previews for different shows and music. Finally the movie started to begin...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm trying to add jokes but im not funny at all ._.


	3. The First Date that Completed His World: Part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> z(._.)z bringing back the old dayz......RAWR XD

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This the chapter that gets romantic! \^.^/

The movie was starting as Mark and Sean got comfortable in their seats. They looked around and saw teenage girls doing the same old, same old. Taking selfies with each other, giggling and tagging each other on Instagram or doing different Snapchat filters with each other. Sean sighed and looked away, taping Mark on the shoulder. He started to mimic them, sticking out his tongue or doing a kissy face, holding up his blank phone at different angles. Mark giggled and started to make faces too, holding up his phone and doing the same thing. They both laughed at each other until an old lady turned around and shushed them, giving them a dirty look. Sean and Mark stopped, a little terrified at the old lady, settling down as the room got dark.

"If you get scared now, you can hide your face against my arm." teased Mark, giving a slight chuckle and a smirk. Sean rolled his eyes at him dramatically and faced the screen. Mark stared at Sean, smiling softly, looking at his bright green hair, his sky blue eyes, and just everything about Sean. The first jump scare had come up in the movie and Sean screamed with fear, clenching onto Mark's arm like a scared little girl. Sean blushed, looking down at where his hands had been placed. He started to feel up and down his arm, feeling Mark's muscular arm. Mark looked down towards his arm, seeing Sean almost cuddle his arm.

Mark smirked and patted Sean's head "It's okay, Marky is here to protect you and your scared self." Sean giggled softly and gave a soft smile, staring back at the screen and cuddling Mark's arm. Another jump scare came along quickly, scaring Sean closer to Mark and digging his face deeper into Mark's arm.

"Shhh....Shhhh...it's okay, the demon girl won't get you." teased Mark. Mark pulled his arm away from Sean and then wrapping it around him, pulling him even closer. Sean blushed but smiled, cuddling Mark as they watched the movie. Mark and Sean shared their popcorns together, sharing their candies together, and holding hands. As the next jump scare came up, both Mark and Sean jumped in fright,  holding each other close together. They looked at each other, blushing so they could see it in the darkness, their arms wrapped around each other. They both smiled, calming back down and cuddling each other.

The movie had finally ended, leaving Mark and Sean frightened but tired. Mark looked down at Sean, seeing Sean's sleepy, droopy eyes, slowly closing but then opening back up.

"Hey sleepyhead, ready to go?" Mark said, slowly lifting Sean's head to look at him with a soft stare.

"Hmmm..." said Sean, staring up at Mark with a droopy look, "yea, I'm tired...Lets go"

"Okay, lets go. I'll carry you." Mark said, kneeling down so Sean can wrap his arms around his neck. Sean weakly wrapped his arms around and held on, slowly dozing off. Mark grabbed his legs, holding them tight and standing up, walking slowly so he wouldn't drop Sean on his way to the car. Once they finally arrived to the car, Mark looked over to see Sean, softly asleep like a cute baby on his back. Mark giggled and opened the back seat, laying down Sean along the seat. He gave the sleeping Sean his jacket to use as a blanket to keep warm. Mark shut the door and opened the door to the driver seat. He started the car and started to drive to Sean's apartment.

"Hey, Sean....where at your apartment." Mark said, shaking Sean awake. Sean woke up and met Mark's eyes, looking around. He sat up and nodded, getting out of the car. Mark waited for Sean near his apartment door, looking down the sidewalk and the lights that were still on in the different apartments. Sean looked up at Mark, smiling and walking towards him, holding his jacket. 

"Tonight was really fun! We have to do it again." Sean said, smiling, blushing softly. He couldn't keep his eyes focused on Mark's. He kept staring at his eyes the back at his big, lushes lips. Mark nodded and smirked, slowly sliding his hand into Sean's. Sean blushed and looked at Mark, watching him get closer. 

"Yea but anyways....I've been wanting to this every since we met.....I've really, really wanted to kiss you for a long time." Mark said with a big blush on his face and a smirk. Sean blushed darker, feeling like him and Mark were the only two people on Earth.

He placed his hand on Mark's neck and whispered "Then kiss me...I've wanted to too." Mark smirked and pulled Sean close, kissing him passionately and lovingly. He placed his arms on Sean's waist while Sean placed his hands on Mark's cheeks. They both kissed for awhile, just standing on the sidewalk making out together, running their fingers through each others hair.

Sean pulled back after awhile, looking at Mark with tired and goofy eyes. "I'm still sleepy. Why don't you stay the night?" Sean said with a cute giggle.

Mark giggled and smiled, staring back at Sean "Sure, I loved to so then I can kiss and cuddle you to death!" Mark said, covering Sean's right cheek and neck with kisses. Sean laughed and turned to his apartment door, unlocking it and escaping Mark's arms. Mark giggled and chased Sean inside closing the door behind him.

All that night, all night, Sean and Mark kissed and cuddled until.....well they both took it to the next level or they both gave each other naked "cuddling". After that, Sean and Mark layed asleep in bed, shirtless and the blanket half above their waists, both cuddling each other and smiles on their faces from what they had just done.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope yall liked this chapter and had a Good Day! :) <3


	4. The Bright Sunshine Always Stays

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I just had Wendy's and feel fat af z(.-.)z

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope yall love this fanfic so far \^.^/

Mark and Sean both started to wake up slowly, opening their eyes to meet each others faces. Mark woke up first, staring down to see Sean pressed up against him and his arms wrapped around him in a cuddling embrace. Mark smiled and petted Sean's messy hair, ruffling it to make it messier. He kissed Sean's forehead and looked on the night stand to grab his glasses.  He put them on and grabbed the remote, turning on the TV. Sean finally woke up to look up at Mark with graceful but tired eyes.

"Good Morning, sleepyhead." Mark said, looking down at Sean and moving a little bit of his green hair away from his face. Sean smiled and leaned in to kiss Mark softly on the lips. Mark kissed back and smiled, pulling Sean closer then ever. Sean punched softly on Mark's chest, giggling at him.

"You went too hard last night!" whined Sean, turning away from Mark with an adorable pout.

"How about I kiss you better, huh?" Mark said, looking over to Sean's pouty face and then kissing the side of his neck. Sean giggled and tried to push him away playfully. "No...stop it! That tickles!" Sean laughed out.

"Never! I'm gonna kiss you to **death**!" Mark said in a devilish voice, crawling on top of Sean and pinning his arms down. Sean giggled and gave in, looking up at mark with peaceful eyes.

"What do you want to do today?" Sean said, poking at Mark's cheeks and chest. Mark shrugged and looked behind him, seeing a commercial for a carnival that was going on today.

"Hey, we can go to a carnival! It's not to far from here." Mark said, pointing to the TV. Sean sat up and smiled, nodding frantically. Mark smiled and got up out of bed, walking towards the bathroom. Sean looked over and tilted his head, staring at Mark's butt with a little smirk. After twenty minutes, Mark came out of the bathroom with just a towel wrapped around his waist.

"Did you shower?" Sean said, looking over to Mark.

Mark looked over and crossed his arms dramatically, "Yes I did. Now you should go shower too, you lazyass!" Mark giggled and pulled Sean out by the leg, causing him to fall to the ground. Sean laughed and got up, stumbling into the steamy bathroom.

Once Sean had got out of the bathroom, Mark was already dressed, brushing his hair in front of the mirror. Sean had ran over and gave a quick peck on Mark's cheek, smiling at him. Mark giggled and pushed him away, going back to fluffing up his hair. Sean walked into his closet, putting on a pair of jeans but looking at all his different shirts.

"What's up, babe?" Mark said, wrapping his arms around Sean's waist and resting his chin on his shoulder.

Sean giggled and looked at the two different shirts he had. "I don't know what shirt to wear."

"I know the perfect shirt! I'll be right back." Mark said, rushing out the bedroom door, out of the apartment to his car. Sean giggled and turned around waiting for him to return. Mark finally came back with a black t-shirt in his hand with a big pink "M" and a mustache on it. Sean looked at the shirt and his jaw dropped instantly.

"It's your t-shirt! I love it!" said Sean, putting it on. Sean stroked his chin, thinking until he had gotten an idea. He ran to his living room and had found one of his t-shirts. He came back giving it to Mark. Mark opened up the t-shirt and found Sam, the big Septiceye from Sean's YouTube Channel.

"Is this your t-shirt?' Mark asked, shifting his eyes to meet Sean's.

"Yes it is! Do you like it?" Sean asked, looking at him with concern.

"How do I say it....Of course! It's amazing! I'll wear it right now!" said Mark, taking off the shirt he already had on and putting on Sean's shirt. Sean smiled brightly and pulled Mark close, kissing him passionately. Mark blushed a dark red and kissed back, holding Sean close.

For breakfast, Mark and Sean went to the little coffee shop that smelled like honey where they met. Sean had gotten the same thing he always got, a regular coffee with a cinnamon muffin. Mark got a glazed donut and a regular coffee. They grabbed a small table near the window, sitting down and eating their food and drinking their coffee. They left, getting into Mark's car and driving to the carnival they had planned to go to.  

 After 15 minutes of driving and listen to dubstep in the car, they arrived at the carnival already buzzing with noise and people. There was a carousel, a feriswheel, different games and different rides. Mark and Sean got out of the car, looking at the rides. Sean walked over to Mark, smiling and holding out his hand to hold. Mark smiled and took his hand, kissing it and then holding it. Sean blushed and giggled, walking towards the entrance to the carnival.

"I have to win you a teddy bear. And don't fight me on it." said Mark, with a serious tone but with a slight giggle. 

"Okay. I won't stop you." said Sean with a giggle. They entered the carnival, looking around at all the amazing games and rides they had to do. Mark looked around and saw a dart throwing game with balloons.

"That one is the first!" said Mark, gripping Sean's hand and dragging him to the game. Sean yelped and stumbled to follow Mark to the game.

"Hey! Slow down Mark! Your crushing my wrist!" laughed Sean, finally stumbling to a stop. Mark payed to play, grabbing three darts from the guy running the game. He looked at the balloons like a dart board, aiming for the balloons. He threw the first dart. Pop! The first balloon popped. And then he threw the second dart. Pop! Another balloon popped. Mark had the last dart in his hand, aiming for the last balloon. He threw the last dart and....Pop! The last balloon was out. Sean's jaw dropped and jumped up and down, holding Mark's arm.

"You won! That was impressive. I could never throw darts like that." Sean said with enthusiasm, smiling brightly at Mark. 

"It takes practice and as long as it keeps you smiling. Your smile is brighter than then sun." Mark said, wrapping his arm around Sean. Sean giggled and smiled bigger and brighter. The guy running the game grabbed a medium sized teddy bear from behind the counter and gave it to Sean. Sean took the teddy bear and smiled, hugging Mark tightly. Mark smiled and hugged back, kissing Sean's forehead.

The day went on with them playing more games and eating cotton candy and going on the rides. It was starting to get late but Mark and Sean last thing to do on the list was to ride the feriswheel. They were the next in line and the got into their seat, waiting for the ride to start. Sean held Mark's hand and looked over the side as the ride started to escalate up. Mark smiled and wrapped his arm around Sean, pulling him closer.

"This day has been amazing! I'm so glad I spent it with you." Sean said, looking over to Mark. Mark smiled and looked at Sean, leaning in to kiss his cheek. Mark looked over at Sean and gave a small blush, staring straight into Sean's eyes.

"Sean....I have an important question to ask you...." Mark said, holding both Sean's hands.

"What is it, Markipoo?" Sean said, tilting his head.

"Sean....will you...will you be my boyfriend?" Mark said, pulling out a small, black box and opening it. It revealed a silver promise ring that said "Mark" on it.

"W...When did you get this?" Sean said, blushing a dark red.

"I got it before our first date. So, what do you say?" Mark said, giving huge eyes and tilting his head slightly.

"Yes...Yes I will! I'll be your boyfriend!" Sean said, smiling brighter then ever. Mark smiled, taking out the ring and placing it on Sean's ring finger on his left hand. Sean looked at Mark and pulled him close, kissing him passionately. Mark smiled in the kiss and kissed back, placing his hands on Sean's neck while Sean places his hands on Mark's cheeks.

Mark and Sean had gotten home that night, planning out to live together in Sean's apartment and share a channel on YouTube calling the channel "Septiplier."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Idk if I should add more chapters?

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you all liked the first chapter ;p


End file.
